Pokemon Explorers of LIFE!
by firelifeblizzard
Summary: Pokemon explorers of sky, clshes with pokemon blue rescue team, which game will take over POKEMON EXPLORERS OF LIFE! Gary Oak, and Grovile travel back in time, Gary becomes a pokemon, and Grovile winds up with a Jigglypuff, when they rescue Caterpy, and they meet, and form an exploration team! But the question is, Why?


"Gahha!, Whats ugh! Happening to me!?" Mysterious voice growled in pain

"J-Just HOLD OOONN!" Mysterious voice #2 yelled

Push Shove

"NOOOO I CAN'T DO ITT! WHAAA!" Mysterious voice #1 yelled

"NOO! Don't WORRY I GOT YOU!" Mysterious voice #2 yelled back

-Beach-

"Ugh, must get up, but I can't move." A shiny Snivy groaned fainting again Rest, must rest. He thought

"Yes sleep now Gary Oak! For in time, my master plan will strip you of everything you hold dear. Ha ha ha he he ha." A dark, and evil voice said very bitterly, blask mist covering him up.

-Wigglytuff's Guide-

"Hm, I can do it, I can!" a Charmander said trying to gather up all the bravery he could. He stepped onto a hole covered up with metal wires.

"Pokemon detected. Pokemon detected. Who's footprint? Who's footprint?" A voice coming from the ground examined

Charmander jumped off, and ran away in fear, and placed a weird relic with strange symbols.

"Uh, I thought I could be brave with my Fragment Relic here, huh I will just go to the beach, that always makes me feel better." Charmander muttered to himself walking away.

*Behind the bushes*  
"He he, Zubat, Did you see that! The big chicken got scared by a Voice! Ha!" Koffing mocked

"Yeah! And that thing he called a relic looked valuable, let's steal it." Zubat plotted

"Yeah, and we'll sell it for a fortune craw-ha-ha-ha-ha" Koffing finished

-Beach-

"Ahh, I love it when the Krabby blow their bubbles everywhere, it really makes me feel better." Charmander said

Then he noticed a body lying fainted on the beach.

"Oh My GOSH!" Charmander yelled racing, and picking up the Shiny Snivy "Please, please wake up." Charmander said shaking him up.

"Wha-Where am I?" The Snivy asked

"You collapsed on the beach, do you remember why?" Charmander asked

"N-No I don't ugh, what is wrong with me, I'm a human!" Snivy exclaimed

"Yeah...your weird, but you don't seem like a bad Pokemon...OH SORRY, it's just that more, and more bad Pokemon keep appearing these days, well I believe you, do you remember your name?" Charmander asked

"Y-Yeah, Yes my name is Gary, Gary Oak." Snivy said

"OK, well... THAT'S A FUNNY NAME HA HA HA HA!" Charmander laughed, but as he was laughing Koffing came behind him, and used tackle. And while Charmander flew next to Gary dropping his relic fragment.

"HEY WHATS THE BIG IDEA!?" Charmander asked in rage

"Oh, we're just taking this." Koffing said picking up the relic fragment

"HEY THAT'S MINE!" Charmander yelled

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it? You big chicken HA!" Zubat mocked heading into a dungeon.

"N-No, my Relic, please Gary, that relic means the world to me, someday I will join Wigglytuff's guide, and form a Pokemon rescue team. Please help me get it back." Charmander begged

"Hum, sure, lets go get your relic!" Gary said raising his hand/fist thing in justice.

And they then walked into the dungeon. But as they were compleating the first levels of the dungeon, a new evil was rising, one that could upset the balance of the world, and could possibly destroy it.

-somewhere in a forest a mile from the beach...-

"Get up, please get up, come on." A voice from far away said

But as the creature woke up he noticed that the voice wasn't from far away, it was from inches away.

"Ugh, where am I?" The creature asked

"You don't know? You are in the Pokemon forest, do you remember your name?" The Jugglypuff looking creature asked

"Um, yeah, my name is Grovile, but I can't remember much, all I remember is that I am a Grovile." Grovile remembered

"Cool, the names Jake, and Well, um, do you want to form an exploration team, it is my dream." Jake asked

Hm, I just got here, and suddenly this Pokemon is asking to form a rescue team with him... Maybe I can figure this out. YES! Yes I can do this, and remember who I am. Grovile thought

"Sign me up Jake!" Grovile yelled

"YEAH!, I wanted to sign up with the Pelefers but I know that they don't like Groviles, it appears the only except every kind of Pokemon is Wigglytuff's guide LETS GO!" Jake said excitedly raising his fist in the air.

"YEAH!" Grovile said also raising a fist in the air.

As they were walking to Wigglytuff's Gary Oak, and Charmander finished the dungeon levels and found Koffing, and Zubat.

-Sea Cave-

"AHA! THERE YOU ARE YOU THIEFS!" Charmander yelled in anger

Koffing, and Zubat turned around in surprise

"Ah, oh if it isn't our old friend the big red chicken Craw-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Koffing mocked

"I don't know how weaklings like you two even made it down here Bra-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Zubat mocked

"Irk, GIVE ME!...GIVE ME THE ITEM YOU STOLE FROM ME! THATS MY PERSONAL TREASURE I NEED IT!" Charmander yelled

"Oh really, personal treasure you say huh, well I guess well just keep IT!" Koffing laughed

"Yeah, we could sell it for a fortune!" Zubat plotted

"N-NOOOO!" Charmander yelled "GIVE IT BACK!"

"Fine, fight us, if you don't just run away first." Koffing challenged

Irk, maybe I should leave...No, NO I HAVE GARY WITH ME I CAN DO THIS! Charmander thought, he then looked Gary, and they were thinking the same thing.

_  
{"Lets do THIS!" Gary, and Charmander yelled }

{"YEAH! Bring IT!" Koffing, and Zubat Yelled }

"Try to take this TACKLE ATTACK!" Koffing yelled smashing into Charmander

"OH YEAH! Beat this! EMBER!" Charmander yelled burning Koffing into a cave wall

"Hey Mr. Silent how about you enjoy a BITE ATTACK!" Zubat yelled trying to bite Gary, but he used Vine whip to dodge, and then used leaf tornado on Zubat, and smashed him next to Koffing.

"*Pant* *Pant* We-We won. *Pant*" Charmander panted

"This-This isn't over! We will get REVENGE!" Koffing yelled

"Yeah, see ya!" Zubat yelled throwing the Relic Fragment, and running away

"YES! YES! Gary WE DID IT! I got me relic back!" Charmander cheered tears coming out of his eyes.

Yeah, I guess we did.

"Well, Do you want to form an exploration team?" Charmander asked

"Yes, yes I would." I replied

-Guide-

"Pokemon Detected, Pokemon Detected, Who's footprint, who's footprint...The footprint is Grovile's, next person walk on the drain." The voice ordered

"Um, sure." Jake said walking onto the drain.

"Pokemon Detected, Pokemon Detected, Who's footprint, who's footprint...The footprint is Jigglypuff's, you both may enter." The voice finished

-10 seconds later-

"Pokemon Detected, Pokemon Detected, Who's footprint, who's footprint?"

Irk, I have to be STRONG! I have Gary here. Charmander thought

"The footprint is...Charmander's, next come onto the drain." The voice said

…...

"Well what are you def? Get on the DRAIN!" The voice yelled at Gary.

Gary then came out of his daze, and walked on.

"Pokemon Detected, Pokemon Detected, Who's footprint, who's footprint?

"Um, maybe Snivy's maybe Snivy's..." The first voice said

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'MAYBE'!" The second voice yelled again. (OK we all know it is Loudren, and the first voice is Diglett)

"Well, the foot print is Snivy's, but it is black, and I have NEVER seen a Shiny Snivy." Diglett replied

"WELL MAYBE HE IS A SHINY SNIVY! HEY YOU ARE YOU A SHINY SNIVY!?" Loudren shrieked

"Yes! I am!" Gary yelled back

"OK Diglett LET HIM IN!" Loudren yelled for a final time

Then Gary, and Charmander walked into the guide, and down a latter, and saw Chatot talking to a Grovile, and a Jigglypuff.

"OK, so one final question, do you want to be a rescue team, or an exploration team?" Chatot asked

Before they could answer Charmander came up, and started talking to them.

"Hey, you guys form an exploration team with us, were a shiny Snivy, and Me." Charmander convinced

"Uh, um, what do you think Grovile?" Jake asked

"Yes, I think we should. We can discover much more as an exploration team." Govile said

"OK, Chatot, we are an exploration team." Jake said

"Great, welcome to Wigglytuff's Guide team 'Star Shiners'. Now follow me to the Guidemaster's chamber, where you will get your badges, and you bag for holding items." Chatot explained escorting the new team 'Star Shiners down another latter, and into a chamber.

"Ah Guidemaster, we have some new trainees that want to apprentice here." Chatot explained

…...

"Um, Guidemaster, hello." Chatot said.

As quick as a blink of an eye Wigglytuff turned around wide eyed, and perfectly stupid, and innocent as usual

"HIYA! So you want to train at the guide?" Wigglytuff asked

"Yes, we are team Star Shiners." Jake explained

"Oh, your a Jigglypuff, I remember being little, well you can join the guide. YEAH!" Wigglytuff exclaimed before continuously turning in a circle singing.

"Friends friends friends, I love friends YOTAH!" Wigglytuff yelled white light flashing for a nanosecond.

"There, you are now officially part of Wigglytuff's guide, here are your badges, and here is your guide bag. Good night dinny is at 6, do you know how food always appears on the tables?" Wigglytuff asked

And that is how, a Charmander, a human turned Pokemon, a Grovile, and a Jigglypuff started their journey, and destiny at Wigglytuff's guide...


End file.
